


Metamorfosis Halloween Rivamika 2017

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, Dêmonio, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Rivamika, Lemon, Smut, Soulmates, Vampires, Vampiros, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots por motivo del Halloween Rivamika 2017





	1. Alma Eterna

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Hola queridos lectores, les traigo este pequeño shot por motivo del evento "Halloween RivaMIka 2017" que fue organizado por el grupo de facebook "La hermandad RivaMika".
> 
> Obviamente este escrito va dedicado para este grupo, así como para el grupo de whatsapp, pero principalmente se lo dedico a Cerisier Jin, ya que estuvo hospitalizada. Cer, perdón por subirlo apenas hoy, pero ya sabes quién no se puso las pilas para revisar los errores (cof cof Sarah Usher cof cof). Pero espero que sea de tu agrado, y que te estés recuperando, porque ya sabes que espero con ansias conocerte en persona UuU
> 
> También se lo dedicó a CharlieMontgomery mi amiga y colaboradora: ¡Bebé nos dieron la beca! ¡Alv, a ponernos las pilas con esa tesis!
> 
> Sarah Usher, gracias por ayudarme ayer en la noche XD, más vale tarde que nunca. Y también hago mención a mis queridas LisLarbalestier, Dulceph7, Sky In Pieces y Karlin-Zeldi. Morras ustedes hacen mis días muy divertidos, las amo.
> 
> Por último, los invito a que se den una vuelta por la página de facebook "Rivamika Fanfics Awards", es momento de que se les dé el reconocimiento debido a esos escritores que se llevan un pedacito de nuestros corazones con cada palabra que escriben.
> 
> Ahora sí… Nos leemos más abajo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Día 3: Vampiros

**Alma Eterna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Maquillaje, Listo… Disfraz, listo— se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió presurosa a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio de la universidad.

Al llegar, Mikasa se percató que su mejor amiga, Sasha, había puesto bastante empeño en el decorador de toda la estancia, los días anteriores había estado con un humor de perros, pues siendo la presidenta estudiantil pensaba que todos estaban en su contra y no querían apoyarla, porque desde la perspectiva de la castaña, todo tenía que salir perfectamente espectacular, tenía que ser la mejor fiesta que se hubiera llevado a cabo en la institución y sobre todo, tenían que disfrutarla al máximo, ya que era el último Halloween al que asistirían, ese año tenían que graduarse, y que mejor que llevarse un grato recuerdo.

— ¡Wow! Mikasa te ves muy bien— gritó con alegría Sasha al encontrarse con la azabache.

— Gracias, tú también te ves bien Sasha, supongo que te empeñaste para que Jean por fin se decida a dar el siguiente paso— mencionó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, y es que efectivamente, Sasha se veía radiante al estar enfundada en un traje al estilo Robin Hood, el cual estaba bastante ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo.

— De nada sirve negarlo, en cuanto se descuide, comprobaré si le hace honor a su apodo— soltó una risa pícara mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— Espero tengas suerte, y quiero ser yo la primera en tener todos los detalles— ambas chicas rieron al unísono.

— Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿a quién planeas impactar con semejante atuendo?— era cierto, su disfraz era muy provocador, no había tenido otra opción al comprarlo, pues había ido a ver las tiendas el día anterior. Como consecuencia, todas las tienen tenían en existencia tallas muy chicas o tallas demasiado grandes para ella, y no habría tiempo para modificar alguno de los que le habían gustado. El resultado, una Mikasa enfundada en un vestido de olanes rosa claro, que con trabajos le llegaba a medio muslo, además de que contaba con un escote bastante sugerente, encima de aquel vestido tenía un corsé negro que delineaba su figura de reloj de arena. Un collar con cascabel, una oreja con diademas felinas, unas zapatillas rojas y medias a medio muslo, eran los complementos que remataban su atuendo, haciéndola ver bastante seductora.

— A nadie en específico, ciertamente, es el único atuendo disponible que encontré ayer que fui a la tienda de disfraces

— ¿No será que sigues esperando a que Eren pose sus ojos sobre ti?

— No, eso es pasado, lo único que quiero es disfrutar de esta fiesta y ya… ¿acaso parece que quiero impactar a alguien?

— Tal vez… deberías buscar un buen prospecto— Mikasa arrugó la nariz ante dicha sugerencia, sabía a qué tipo de plática quería llegar su amiga, y para nada le agradaba cuando sus pláticas tomaban ese rumbo.

— Sasha, no necesito ningún prospecto, sólo quiero pasarla bien con todos ustedes

— Mika, ya va a ser un año desde que terminaste con Berthold

— Eso es irrelevante en este momento

— Sólo respóndeme una pregunta ¿realmente lo querías o fue para olvidar a Eren?

— si lo quería, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una relación tan formal

— Esta bien, disfruta de la fiesta con los demás chicos, eres libre, yo en cambio tengo que terminar de afinar algunos asuntos— Observó cómo su amiga se escabullía entre todo el bullicio del lugar. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta siguió su curso, y Mikasa se estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Miró con recelo el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y soltando un suspiro de resignación se dio cuenta que apenas iba a ser medianoche. Si se iba de aquel lugar lo más seguro es que tendría a la mañana siguiente a Sasha chillandole y reclamándole por haberse ido.

En verdad ella quería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, incluso su tío Kenny le había prestado el auto para que se pudiera trasladar sin ningún contratiempo a la fiesta y pudiera llevar su ropa para ir a pasar lo que quedara de la noche en casa de Sasha. Incluso había accedido a darle el doble de dinero que le daba regularmente para que pasara un buen fin de semana con sus amigas mientras él estaba de viaje de negocios. Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas habían surtido el efecto deseado.

Se sentía satisfecha con todo ello, sí… pero aquel vacío que había sentido desde que tenía uso de razón había vuelto a hacer su aparición.

Desde niña había tenido una sensación de ausencia de algo. No sabía qué, pero siempre se sentía incompleta a pesar de ser la niña consentida de sus padres. Conforme pasaba el tiempo en su niñez, ella se comenzó a volver muy retraída al estar indagando el origen de aquella sensación. No jugaba como cualquier niño, era demasiado callada, y había ocasiones en las que no dormía por temor a las pesadillas que la embargaban. Llegaba incluso a llorar sin sentido según sus padres, pero ella sabía a pesar de su corta edad que aquellas lágrimas derramadas tenían un porqué, aunque aun no lo descubriera. Sin embargo cada que iba al parque se sentía feliz. Al inicio no sabía a qué se debía aquel sentimiento tan cálido, pero con el tiempo empezó a darse cuenta que el motivo era aquel hombre que la observaba a lo lejos, entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el parque, el que hacía que su corazón se llenara de una tranquilidad inmensa. Pero su tristeza llegaba de nuevo, y de manera brutal cuando no podía ir al parque, sumiéndose en un estado de letargo aún más profundo al que comúnmente estaban acostumbrados sus papás.

Preocupados sus padres por aquellas conductas la llevaron al médico y al psicólogo, teniendo como diagnóstico depresión infantil. Sus padres con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación lograron que ella saliera adelante y comenzará a socializar, incluso le cumplían cualquier capricho con tal de sacarle una sonrisa. Su tío abuelo no era la excepción, aquel hombre había perdido a su esposa e hija en un accidente meses antes del nacimiento de la niña, y cuando se le fue presentada la adoptó como si de su hija se tratara, era el tío perfecto que cualquier niño quisiera tener. Kenny era un hombre huraño desde siempre, pero cuando se trataba de la pequeña Mikasa podía convertirse en un manso cordero.

Sin embargo, con la muerte de sus padres dejó de prestarle atención a aquel sentimiento y se volcó a llorar la pérdida de sus progenitores por meses, hecho por el cual su tutor y tío Kenny se había desvivido para que no volviera a recaer en depresión. La vida siguió su curso y Mikasa comenzó a asociar aquel sentimiento de vacío con el perecimiento de sus papás. Así estuvo por varios años hasta que llegó a la adolescencia y se percató que aquello era una simple y vaga explicación para aquel sentimiento que muy en el fondo sabía no tenía nada que ver con su orfandad.

Después conoció a Eren y Armin, volcando toda su atención a ambos, pero principalmente al primero del cual se terminó enamorando, y en una ocasión confiándole a Armin su sensación de vacío, él le terminó explicando que lo que ella sentía era un necesidad por tener su primer novio, siendo Eren el elegido. Pero no todo era color de rosa, pues Eren la veía como lo que era… su mejor amiga y vecina. Razón por la cual le terminaba contando a ella y a Armin los sentimientos que le profesaba a Historia.

Mikasa no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a que su primer amor no le correspondía y nuevamente aquella sensación la asoció con la pérdida del primer amor.

Había tenido uno que otro novio, los había querido a su manera, pero su sobre protección hacia Eren y aquel hueco en su corazón eran una constante en su vida.

Por eso no se sorprendía de que las personas a su alrededor siguieran creyendo que estaba detrás del afecto de Eren, pero lo que ella sentía por él se había convertido en un amor genuino de hermanos.

Observó a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, podía estar rodeada de sus entrañables amigos, podía haber bailado hasta cansarse pero se sentía sola, vacía, como si ella fuera un pieza de rompecabezas en el lugar equivocado, sólo esperaba encajar perfectamente en su siguiente etapa estudiantil.

Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada cada rincón del gimnasio, viendo como había parejas que se colmaban de besos y caricias cariñosas, otros como se devoraban a mitad de la pista como si estuvieran en una película triple equis. Otros más borrachos a nada de perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo sintió una pequeña punzada a espaldas de ella, como si alguien la estuviera observando con sumo interés. Dirigió con rapidez sus orbes a aquella zona y pudo percatarse que había un chico que jamás había visto en la escuela. Era un tanto bajo, pero de cuerpo fornido que se pegaba al disfraz que llevaba. Aquel chico le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y se perdió entre la multitud de jóvenes que había en el lugar.

— ¿A quién buscas Mika?— un chico de ojos esmeralda sorprendió a la aludida. Se había percatado que Mikasa estaba teniendo otro de sus episodios depresivos. No eran frecuentes, pero cuando aparecían, Mikasa se sumía en un letargo tan abrumador que duraba hasta dos semanas encerrada en su habitación.

—A nadie en específico— su voz sonó tan temblorosa que por un momento dudó ser ella la que había emitido aquellas palabras— Sólo… — un suspiro más y pudo recobrar todo el autocontrol que necesitaba para dirigirse a su mejor amigo— Sólo que estaba viendo que hay un chico que nunca había visto en la escuela y me causó curiosidad, eso es todo

—Bueno, no es como que conozcamos a todos los alumnos del colegio, pero supongo que algo debe de tener para que haya llamado tu atención — una sonrisa pícara surcó los labios del castaño.

—No Eren, no es lo que piensas

—Yo sólo dije que por algo llamó tu atención, y no, no estoy especulando nada— dijo soltando una leve risita— Iré a ver si Historia necesita algo, digamos que no está muy cómoda con que la hayan elegido como reina del baile, nos vemos luego

—Hasta luego— soltó un suspiro, estaba consciente que de decirle a Eren que ese chico había captado su atención de una manera singular, creería que era amor a primera vista  _« ¡Ja, como si esas cosas existieran!»_

Volvió a dar un último vistazo al lugar donde aquel joven había estado y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Estar ahí la estaba sofocando en demasía.

Caminó hacia las bancas que se encontraban a unos cincuenta metros del gimnasio, las cuales delimitaban el terreno de la escuela y separaba aquellos edificios de lo que era el bosque.

Se sentó y comenzó a juguetear con sus pies, sumergida en un mar de recuerdos. Sus padres abrazandola y dándole miles de besos. Sus padres velando por ella en las noches que tenía aquellas horrendas pesadillas. Los postres que su madre hacía cada fin de semana, por los cuales ella anhelaba recibir una porción gigante de cada uno de ellos.

Extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser aquellos tiempos, extrañaba su antigua casa. Sabía que su tío la había rentado meses después de la muerte de sus padres, y que ese dinero iba a parar a una cuenta que su tío había creado para la educación universitaria de ella. De haber sido otra persona, tal vez hubiera vendido aquella casa, pero su tío sabía que tarde o temprano, ella pediría las llave de su antiguo hogar para mudarse a vivir aquel lugar.

Un fugaz recuerdo surcó por sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de unos ojos azules que la miraban a lo lejos cuando ella era una niña pequeña que jugaba en el parque. Recordó que esa mirada era tan pesada que no lograba dejar de mirar a aquel hombre, se sentía atraída a él, y ahí a sus nueve años, se percató que un sentimiento tibio inundó su corazón.

Exhaló ante estos recuerdos, y se dio cuenta que aquel joven que hacía unos minutos había visto en la fiesta, era extremadamente parecido al hombre que la observaba a lo lejos cuando era pequeña. Pensó que tal vez era una mera coincidencia o una jugarreta de su mente, pues desde que se había mudado de casa al morir sus padres, en todos esos años había extrañado al hombre que la miraba desde las penumbras.

Los minutos pasaban y ella estaba comenzando a sopesar nuevamente en largarse a su casa y dejar a Sasha hacer lo que quería con Jean. Comenzó a divagar en varios pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cerebro, no sabía qué hacer, se suponía que iba a ser un día divertido, pero ella no se había divertido en absoluto. Dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque que estaba a sus espaldas, había escuchado un leve movimiento, que la alertó, pero no vio nada. Cuando estaba por retirar su mirada de aquel lugar, pudo percibir un destello. Forzó un poco más su mirada para poder ver qué era aquello, al enfocar bien su mirada en aquella zona se percató que eran unos ojos oscuros, que la observaban con detenimiento. Empezó a detallar lo mejor que le permitía su visión aquellos orbes, tratando de descifrar su color, eran oscuros, sí, pero no eran negros, pues no se perdían en la espesa oscuridad del bosque «  _¿azules?... Si, azules, pero ¿qué azul?... índigo_ » Por raro que pareciera, sintió que aquella mirada la conocía bastante bien. Sentía una conexión hacia aquellos ojos.

Bajo levemente la mirada analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, de haber sido otra persona hubiera salido huyendo de aquel lugar al ver aquellos ojos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, sin embargo algunas personas se sienten más atraídas por la oscuridad. En vez de asustarse y alejarse, caminan ciegamente hasta ella sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es instinto y sobrenatural. Y así era ella, diferente, le temía más a las pesadillas que la asaltaban en la noche, que aquel par de ojos. Todas esas cavilaciones estaban rondando su cabeza, cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde hacía momentos había estado mirando, pero lo único que encontró fue oscuridad.

— Hola— Un aliento masculino rozó su oreja provocando que diera un leve respingo que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor — disculpa ¿te asuste?— giró su rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba, de no haber sido porque ella estaba demasiado entretenida, ya se hubiera llevado un buen puñetazo en su rostro por su osada acción. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era aquel chico que había visto en el gimnasio.

Lo vio detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que era una persona de buen parecer. No era muy alto, pero tampoco muy bajo, traía consigo un traje al parecer de vampiro. Zapatos, pantalón y chaleco negros, debajo del chaleco una camisa blanca, encima de todo aquel atuendo una capa negra con forro interior rojizo, y un cravat de ese mismo color. Su cabello era tan negro que podía competir con la oscuridad que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— No, sólo me sorprendí porque no escuche tus pasos

—Siento haberte importunado, ¿puedo acompañarte?

— Cla-Claro— Mikasa se movió un poco sobre la banca para que se pudiera sentar a su lado. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos decía algo. En otra situación, aquello hubiera exasperado a Mikasa, aunque ahora se sentía bien, plena, como si después de una larga espera, todo comenzara a embonar; no sabía si aquel sentimiento de plenitud era algo absurdo que ella misma se estaba imaginando, empero sólo podría afirmar que el hecho de estar acompañada de aquel desconocido que miraba fijamente la luna la hacían sentir que por primera vez estaba en el lugar correcto.

— Es hermosa

— ¿Ah?

— La luna— soltó un leve suspiro— es hermosa— ella siguió su mirada, terminando por posar sus ojos en la enorme luna llena que los iluminaba. En verdad la luna era bellísima, siempre decían que la luna en el mes de octubre era la más bonita del año. Se quedó ensimismada detallando aquel satélite, hasta que un leve roce en su mano la distrajo de su tarea. Fue un roce simple, casi podía jurar que fue accidental, pero al sentir la mano fría de aquel hombre sobre su mano izquierda hizo que su cuerpo se tensara levemente.

— ¿Qué has vivido Mikasa? — escuchar que aquel desconocido sabía su nombre la descolocó sobremanera, una persona en su sano juicio se hubiera exaltado ante ello, que supiera su nombre y le tomara la mano con mucha confianza podría ser el preludio de algo peligroso, pero ella relajó su cuerpo. Escuchar aquella voz varonil pronunciar su nombre lo único que logró fue que sintiera curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — no dudó en indagar. Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios él.

— Como lo suponía, no recuerdas nada, aunque puede que después lo hagas, no lo sé con certeza— soltó una leve risa cargada de tristeza

— Recordar ¿qué? — un suave apretón en su mano fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

— Al parecer Hanji se equivocó en algo y este es el resultado

— ¿Hanji? ¿Quién es? — — Eso sí que le estaba dando mal espina, no conocía nadie con ese nombre— Equivocarse ¿en qué? — Se levantó abruptamente de aquella banca y se paró frente a él mirándolo de manera retadora, no le gustaba que no le respondiera sus interrogantes. Al hacer ello soltó su mano de la ajena, y sintió un vacío aún más grande del que había experimentado en toda su vida.

— ¿Sabes? Quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber llegado a en el momento justo para que todo esto no pasara

— Oye ¿estás loco? ¿De qué hablas?

El chico de ojos azules se levantó y con pasos lentos, pero decididos caminó a donde ella se encontraba. Tomó una de sus manos y la jaló suavemente. Mikasa al chocar con el fornido pecho masculino sintió un chispazo que encendió todo su cuerpo. Tal vez estaba mal, no entendía a qué se refería ese desconocido, pero algo muy dentro de ella le pedía a gritos explorar el cuerpo ajeno, palparlo para saber que era real. Que no estaba soñando, era como si toda su existencia le dijera que él era la respuesta a todas las interrogantes que tenía desde niña.

Dirigió su mano libre a la mejilla de él, se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel. Muchos dirían que estaba loca al hacer eso. No sabía el nombre de él, pero el sentimiento de pertenencia, de completud eran suficientes para seguir con esas acciones. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios ajenos. Él por su parte se sentía feliz aunque su expresión no hubiera sufrido ningún cambio. Sentía el suave aliento de la chica cada vez más cerca, había estado esperando por esto bastante tiempo, por lo cual decidió quitar aquella distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios eran suaves, como en antaño, tenían el mismo sabor. Encajaban perfectamente, como siempre. Mikasa se sorprendió al sentir que conocía el sabor, la textura de aquellos labios. Un suave jadeo de ella fue amortiguado por los labios de él.

El beso poco a poco se volvió demandante, al grado de que él comenzó a desviar sus labios al cuello de ella, dejando húmedos besos. Mordió suavemente, deleitándose con el tímido gemido que ella emitió. Los brazos del hombre la apresaron, él se comenzó a caminar lentamente, mientras seguía atendiendo su cuello cremoso. Mikasa simplemente se dejó llevar mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la espalda de aquel varón. Sin preverlo, sintió como su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol. Estaban alejados considerablemente del perímetro de la escuela, una distancia prudente para que nadie los pudiera ver o interrumpir.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer? — su voz sonó un tanto agitada, estaba expectante al siguiente paso del azabache

— Algo que debí haber hecho en su momento, y que fue nuestra condena

Mikasa lo alejó suavemente para ver aquellos ojos azules que le habían fascinado, pero en cambio, encontró unos ojos con una tonalidad rojiza. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, ¿Cómo era que sus ojos hubieran cambiado de color? ¿Tendría que salir huyendo? ¿Tendría que preocuparse por su vida? Eso y más era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo una vocecilla en su mente le insistió a que preguntara algo que parecía fuera de contexto, pero que al parecer era la clave para todo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Dolerá?

— Sí, pero el dolor físico es lo de menos— Los labios de él volvieron a atacar el cuello femenino, dando leves lametones, sus manos se posaron en sus anchas caderas, recorriéndolas con suaves caricias.

Sin esperarlo, comenzó a sentir un leve ardor, y como un espeso líquido comenzaba a salir del lugar donde la boca del joven se encontraba. El ardor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, mientras varias imágenes que la habían atormentado en sus sueños comenzaron a hacerse presente en aquel momento, mezclándose con memorias, que estaba segura, no eran de ella, sino de él. Conforme pasaban los minutos Mikasa fue entrando en un estado de trance y aquellas imágenes comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

**.*.*.**

_Podía verse a ella misma en otra época, vistiendo un vestido pomposo, estaba en una capilla en ruinas, que muchas veces había aparecido en sus sueños. Los ojos que había visto en el bosque la observaban desde lo que era el campanario de aquel viejo lugar. No sentía miedo, simplemente se sentía feliz de estar ahí._

_Vio como el dueño de esos hermosos ojos caía grácilmente frente a ella. Vestía unas ropas medievales. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios._

—  _¿Cuándo me convertirás?_

—  _Ya te he dicho que no lo haré, quiero que vivas como una persona normal_

—  _Pero si vivo como una persona normal, moriré_

—  _Ese es el ciclo natural de la vida_

—  _Lo sé, pero yo no quiero eso, si es que significa no volverte a ver_

—  _Cállate mocosa, no sabes lo que dices_

—  _Tal vez no lo sepa, pero ¿acaso tú quieres verme morir?_

_Un silencio arrollador se hizo presente entre ellos._

**.*.*.**

—Levi… tú eres Levi— con voz débil pudo articular el nombre del contrario. La respuesta a todo era aquel nombre. Unas rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Su alma se estremecía al por fin encontrar a su gemela.

**.*.*.**

—  _Levi, las personas empiezan a sospechar de mí_

—  _¿acaso crees que no lo sé? — Levi soltó un puñetazo sobre la pared contigua a él_

—  _¿Qué haremos?— su voz estaba temblando, se encontraba al borde del llanto. Las consecuencias que todo eso podría traer consigo eran enormes, y no estaba por demás decir, fatales._

—  _Escúchame bien mocosa, por un tiempo no nos veremos. Alejate de este lugar por unas semanas, hasta que todo se calme, después de eso— un nudo se formó en su garganta, no quería llegar a eso, pero sabía que era necesario— después de ese tiempo te convertiré._

_Los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron ante aquella afirmación. Estarían por fin juntos. Para siempre._

**.*.*.**

_Unos fuertes golpes irrumpieron en el hogar de una familia humilde. Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. El patriarca de la familia se preguntaba quién podría estar tocando desesperadamente la puerta._

_Abrió levemente la puerta principal, pero fue empujado por un grupo de personas entre los que se encontraban algunos vecinos._

—  _¿Qué ocurre?_

—  _Jaeger ¿dónde está tu hija?— Un hombre alto de edad avanzada lo miraba amenazante._

—  _¿Mikasa? ¿Porqué?_

—  _¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está esa maldita?_

—  _Buenas noches pastor Nick ¿qué se le ofrece? — Una mujer de cabellos castaños hizo acto de presencia, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a todos los que se encontraban en el recibidor de su hogar._

—  _Señora Jaeger, más vale que usted y su esposo cooperen y nos digan dónde está su hija_

—  _¡Oh! Mika, ella no se encuentra, salió a casa de una amiga, fue invitada a una cena— La pobre mujer estaba rezando porque esa explicación pudiera contener a esas personas. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero si el pastor se encontraba ahí acompañado, no era un buen presagio— ¿Para que la necesitaba?_

—  _¿No es más que obvio? Su hija tiene contacto con un demonio— gritó colérico— Ha sido vista por algunos aldeanos en la ruinas de la capilla hablando con un ser demoníaco, así que no nos quieran ver la cara de estúpidos— giró su cuerpo y con voz potente dio la orden— ¡Suban y revisen cada rincón de este lugar!_

_La cacería había comenzado._

**.*.*.**

— _¡Noooo! ¡suéltenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

—  _¡Cállate! — gritó Nick mientras le soltaba una cachetada a la doncella— ¿Creíste que nadie se enteraría?_

—  _No se de que habla_

— _¡Ja! ¿Crees que somos estúpidos? Respondeme algo ¿Porque una joven doncella hurtaría animales de las granjas y los llevaría a una capilla abandonada? ¿eh?_

_Mikasa sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, sabía que tarde o temprano empezarían a sospechar de los animales desangrados, pero ¿qué podía decir? Maldita fue su suerte, estaba a escasos días de ser convertida por Levi. Tenían todo un plan. Ya no le llevaría aquel sustituto de sangre humana por un mes. Tanto él como Hanji y Erwin se irían a otro pueblo, ahí cazarían animales en ese lapso de tiempo. Dejarían que todos los rumores cesaran y cuando eso ocurriera, ella dejaría una carta a sus padres y hermano, alegando que se había enamorado perdidamente y no esperaría para unirse a aquel hombre. Nada fuera de la realidad, simplemente estaba omitiendo que ese hombre era un vampiro, y que su huída correspondía a que sería transformada._

**.*.*.**

— _Levi, Erwin ha regresado de Shingansina, tenemos malas noticias— No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su entrañable amigo— Han capturado a Mikasa._

— _¡Maldita sea! tenemos que ir inmediatamente por ella_

— _¡¿Cómo pretendes ir si estamos a escasas dos horas de que amanezca?!_

—  _Podemos ir por todo el centro del bosque para que nadie nos vea_

—  _Estas loco, si tomamos esa ruta tardaremos más de dos días en llegar_

—  _¿Que sugieres genio?_

—  _Podemos tomar la ruta de siempre, si salimos en este momento alcanzaremos a llegar a la cueva que pasamos la vez pasada, ahí podremos crear un plan._

_Claro que en ese momento, lo que menos esperaban era que todos los caminos que llevaban a esa aldea estuvieran fuertemente vigilados. La noticia de que una joven había entablado una relación con un vampiro había corrido como pólvora, y todos esperaban algún ataque por parte de ese ser._

**.*.*.**

— _¡Noooo! Mikasa despierta por favor_

— _¡Levi! ¡por favor suelta su cuerpo! ¡Aceptalo, llegamos tarde!— Un hombre rubio de piel pálida trataba de contener a su amigo. El vampiro sostenía firmemente el cadáver de la que alguna vez fue su pareja. No le importaba haber manchado su pulcra camisa blanca. Aquella gran estaca había dejado una profunda herida en el pecho de la joven. Levi besaba desesperado aquella zona, como si con sus besos y lágrimas pudiera sanar la herida mortal._

— _Levi por favor suelta el cuerpo de Mikasa_

—  _¡No! déjenme aquí_

—  _Estas loco, alguien puede venir y encontrarte, te matarían_

—  _¿Acaso eso importa? ¡La han matado! ¡Por mi culpa! — Estaba al borde de la locura ¿como esperaban que viviera la eternidad al saberse culpable de la muerte de su amada?— ¡Que me encuentren! ¡Que me maten! ¡Lo merezco!_

—  _Enano, Mikasa no hubiera querido escucharte decir estas sandeces_

—  _Es la verdad, yo la maté, no debí acercarme a ella_

— _Levi— la voz seria y autoritaria de Hanji logró hacer que dirigiera su atención completamente a ella— Tengo una solución, no se cuando, ni donde hará su efecto, pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer_

—  _¿Qu-qué necesitas?_

—  _Tendremos que esperar a que entierren el cuerpo de Mikasa, esa misma noche exhumaremos su cuerpo y la llevaremos Klorva, ahí se encuentra la piedra que necesitamos para llevar a cabo el ritual._

—  _¿Como sabes eso?_

—  _En un libro que me regaló Moblit viene todo lo que necesitamos y en donde encontrarlo. Hace ochenta años él lo realizó y hace tres se reencontró con Nifa— Un suspiro salió de sus labios— Hace tres meses la transformó, sin embargo el libro dice que no se sabe cuando vaya a reencarnar. Tendrás que esperar un año, cien, incluso mil, hasta que ella vuelva a nacer. Tampoco sabremos donde será dada a luz de nuevo. Puede que reencarne en nueve meses, en esta misma aldea, como puede que lo haga en Mare._

—  _No importa— Se levantó con un aura decidida— Lo haremos._

—  _Enano, también debes saber que puede que la encuentres mañana o en una semana, siendo anciana, incluso casada, a Mob le paso eso hace treinta años. Encontró a Nifa embarazada, la siguió por un tiempo, ella murió dando a luz. Reencarnó de nuevo, y la encontró siendo una anciana, ¿Estás consciente de que su alma estará vagando eternamente?_

—  _Tomaré ese riesgo_

—  _Por cada reencarnación su alma se desgastará, no sabremos cuantas veces reencarnará hasta que deje de existir— Nuevamente el nudo en su garganta no le permitó articular palabra, estaba anonadado. Corría el riesgo de nunca encontrarla y que su alma se desgastara hasta que muriera completamente, ¿ en verdad quería eso? ¿sería capaz de condenar su alma a vagar y sufrir las consecuencias de dejar un pedazo de ella en cada cuerpo que le fuera asignado?_

_Una mano fuerte apretó su hombro, tratando de darle fortaleza._

— _Levi, te ayudaremos. La buscaremos entre todos, los que la conocimos. rastrearemos la huella de su alma, haremos lo imposible por dar con ella._

**.*.*.**

Un torbellino de memorias demasiado confusas comenzaron a asaltar su mente.

Ella casándose con alguien que jamás había visto.

Ella embarazada en la época que parecía los años veinte.

Ella siendo parte de la monarquía de algún lugar.

En cada una de esas vidas, se veía en un cuerpo diferente. Uniendo su vida a una persona diferente. En algunas otras era incluso un hombre, un soldado. Empero en cada vida, una parte de ella se iba fragmentando, sumiéndose en una tristeza que en cada vida iba en aumento.

— Lo siento _—_  un murmullo ahogado, lleno de culpa llegó a sus oídos— En verdad lo siento, perdoname

— No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, cumpliste tu promesa

— No la cumplí a tiempo, llegué tarde— una fina lágrima se abrió paso en el rostro de Levi mientras miraba a los ojos a Mikasa

— Pero ahora ya estamos juntos, eso es lo que cuenta

— Te he buscado por más de trescientos años _—_ su voz se comenzó a quebrar, habían sido tantos años en los cuales se había estado atormentando, arrepintiéndose de no haberla transformado cuando ella se lo pidió— Tantos años llorando tu perdida, pero al fin te encontré— Unos labios suaves y carnosos acallaron los roncos gemidos de dolor que Levi emitía. Aquellos labios que tantas veces había extrañado, aquellos labios que le daban el temple necesario para seguir adelante cuando la cacería de su especie era feroz.

Por fin sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta. había encontrado aquello que tantas veces buscó pero no había hallado. Encontrar la respuesta también en sus sueños, y las memorias que él le transmitió, fue el fin y el inicio de todo. Las consecuencias ya las sabía, tendría que buscar una manera de despedirse de sus cercanos, pero aún así todo se veía opacado por la gran felicidad que la embargaba.

_**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti.** _

_**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años.** _

_**Te amaré por mil años más.** _


	2. Cuento de Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles mi aporte para el evento de Halloween Rivamika 2017, creado por el grupo "La Hermandad RivaMika".
> 
> Este shot lo empecé dos semanas antes del evento, pero por una u otra cosa no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo. Gracias a Sarah Usher que ha estado fungiendo como mi beta reader, y me sacó de muchos apuros con varias ideas. Este shot también va dedicado a Cerisier Jin. Si bebé, sé que te la pasas mentándomela, pero ten paciencia conmigo :c
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Por favor escuchen la canción The Monster de Eminem a dueto con Rihanna, fue lo que me inspiró para toda la trama.
> 
> Bueno nos los entretengo más, nos leemos más abajo ¡Corran a leer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajjime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Día 5: Demonios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles mi aporte para el evento de Halloween Rivamika 2017, creado por el grupo "La Hermandad RivaMika".
> 
> Este shot lo empecé dos semanas antes del evento, pero por una u otra cosa no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo. Gracias a Sarah Usher que ha estado fungiendo como mi beta reader, y me sacó de muchos apuros con varias ideas. Este shot también va dedicado a Cerisier Jin. Si bebé, sé que te la pasas mentándomela, pero ten paciencia conmigo :c
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Por favor escuchen la canción The Monster de Eminem a dueto con Rihanna, fue lo que me inspiró para toda la trama.
> 
> Bueno nos los entretengo más, nos leemos más abajo ¡Corran a leer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajjime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Día 5: Demonios

**Cuento de Invierno**

**.**

La había estado observando. Había algo atrayente en ella. Fácilmente podría pasar por un ser puro, pero su alma estaba marcada.

Un día cualquiera para un demonio era ver cómo tentar a los humanos. Seres demasiado ingenuos y fáciles de manipular cuando se sentían identificados con algo. Él siempre aprovechaba aquellas satisfacciones personales para tentarlos y llevarlos a extremos inimaginables. Un alma más que se sumaba a las miles que él había llevado al infierno.

La primera vez que la vio, se dio cuenta que ella sería un poco más difícil de manipular. A pesar de que ella no era la pureza andando, las pocas veces que trató de tentarla, ella no había caído en sus jugadas. En todas y cada una de ellas se dio cuenta que estaba bien protegida por un Ángel que para su sorpresa siempre había sido su competencia cuando se trataba de llevarse un alma ya fuera del lado sombrío o que aquel ángel los lograra librar y llevarlos a la luz.

Le frustraba que siempre que tenía alguien en la mira Eren, apareciera y le pusiera las cosas difíciles. Si no mal recordaba, aquel ángel sólo había logrado arrebatarle siete almas.

—Así que ahora ella es la elegida

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—No dejaré que te la lleves

—¿Acaso piensas que te la entregaré en bandeja de plata?

—Sé que no, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no te la puedas llevar.

Aquella plática se había llevado a cabo después del tercer intento por corromper la peculiar alma gris. Pero Levi nunca se iba a rendir.

El tiempo era relativo cuando se trataba de ellos, aunque si pudiera establecer un rango a todo el tiempo dedicado a observarla y estudiar cada uno de sus gustos, gestos, etc. Podría decir que llevaba ya un año tras ella.

La época en la que se encontraban según los humanos era el siglo XVII. Había muchos temores hacia ellos, porque no sabían en qué momento un ser de oscuridad trataría de tentarlos. Incluso para protegerse iban a las iglesias a expiar sus pecados, sin saber que muchas veces la tentación se encontraba en la casa de Dios.

Los padres de Mikasa eran personas sumamente creyentes, asistían a misa fielmente cada domingo, ella siempre los acompañaba, no es como si ella tuviera una opción para negarse. Era parte de la instrucción de una señorita de sociedad. Pero ella internamente ponía en duda ciertos pasajes y sermones que escuchaba de los sacerdotes. Esa simple duda de la existencia de un dios todo poderoso era lo que había vuelto a su alma de un tono gris. Él sabía que si Eren jugaba bien sus cartas, ella se volvería toda luz, y él no lo podía permitir.

Todas las noches se las pasaba a un lado de ella, siguiendo sus pasos. Él sabía que en aquella gran casona donde ella vivía se escondía un libro de sumo valor, que contenía grandes secretos místicos. Así que tomando en cuenta este hecho comenzó un plan.

A altas horas de la noche la observaba detenidamente, y movía suavemente las frazadas que la cubrían. Actos que lograban que ella despertara. Aquellas acciones las llevó a cabo por un periodo de dos semanas, haciéndole creer a ella que era simple insomnio. Con el tiempo ella fue considerando la lectura como un pasatiempo que lograba que recuperara el sueño. Claro que ella no sabía que todo lo que hacía había sido previsto por un ente que deseaba su alma.

Las noches de insomnio y lectura dieron pie a que Levi diera pequeños sustos a la joven. Un ruido por aquí, un libro cayendo por allá, sonidos provenientes de la puerta cerrada con candado que había en la biblioteca familiar, y que Mikasa recordaba estaba prohibida desde que era muy pequeña. Incluso su padre le había comentado en alguna ocasión que ni si quiera él sabía que había dentro, pues llevaban al menos 4 generaciones que resguardaban aquella puerta sin saber lo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

Los ruidos, incluso las leves respiraciones que sentía cerca de su oído cuando pasaba cerca de aquella puerta comenzaron a despertar aún más su genuina curiosidad. Curiosidad que la llevó a que en varias ocasiones tomara a escondidas el manojo de llaves que su papá guardaba en su estudio, llevándose la decepción de que ninguna de las llaves que usó pudieron abrir aquella misteriosa puerta.

Levi no cabía de regocijo ante el comportamiento de la muchacha, su plan iba viento en popa. Sin embargo todo se vio arruinado cuando Eren, hizo su aparición justo en el momento en que Mikasa había logrado violar la cerradura de la puerta. Prácticamente aquel ángel le había azotado la puerta en las narices, dejando a una Mikasa turbada y a un demonio sumamente cabreado.

—¿Pensabas que lo lograrías?

—Tú deberías dejar de joderme

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla caer?

—Eso a ti no te importa —bufó exasperado, ¿quién se creía ese ángel para arruinar todos sus intentos? ¿Por qué estaba empeñado en llevarla a la luz? Si era sincero, parecía que en esta ocasión su competencia iba aún más en serio, y el fin de esta batalla eterna entre ambos era obtener a Mikasa.

Sabía que debía recurrir a otro plan. Algo más drástico y sabía a quién acudir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

—Nadie viene como si nada a mí, sea humano o demonio, siempre hay algún interés de por medio. —Una chica de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y rostro malhumorado lo miraba con semblante desafiante. Ella sabía que Levi debía de estar en un gran problema para recurrir a ella.

—Es ese ángel.

—¿Eren?

—Si. —Su rostro hastiado reflejaba a su contraria que en verdad estaba muy necesitado de lo que fuera qué pensará que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer.

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Como siempre al grano Leonhart.

—¿Acaso crees que yo haría algo sin nada a cambio? Parece que no me conoces Levi. —Un amago de risa salió de los labios de la mujer.

—¿Cómo sigue tu padre? —En ese instante el rostro de ella cambió drásticamente por unos segundos. Levi sabía su debilidad. Leonhart era huérfana de madre, y su padre era todo lo que tenía. Era quién había velado sus sueños, sus pasos desde que ella tenía memoria. Ella era la luz de aquel hombre. El amor de un padre es tan inmenso que ignora cualquier cosa con tal de darle lo mejor a sus hijos. Pero sobre todo saca el coraje y todo lo necesario para que ellos sigan con vida. Y eso justamente había llevado casi a la ruina total a su padre.

A la edad de catorce años había caído accidentalmente en un río caudaloso que pasaba cerca de su hogar. La corriente la había llevado a estrellarse en repetidas ocasiones contra un cúmulo de rocas, y a eso se le tenía que sumar que era invierno. Las personas que pasaban cerca hicieron todo lo que pudieron para rescatarla, sin embargo había muerto. Con lo que nadie contaba era que pasados unos minutos por una extraña razón regresó a la vida, pero con serias lesiones. Su padre un humilde leñador había hecho lo imposible por llevarla con los mejores doctores de la zona. Annie no podía moverse al cien debido a los golpes que había recibido y el tiempo bajo agua helada en el que había estado. Aquel accidente en el que había muerto y revivido, no sólo trajo aquellas consecuencias, sino que también le había traído un  _don_ … Ver a seres tanto de luz como oscuridad, que todos llamaban comúnmente ángeles y demonios.

Con el tiempo las cuentas médicas eran tan elevadas que su padre no podía pagarlas, pero aun así seguía haciendo lo imposible porque ella volviera a caminar. En una ocasión, en el sanatorio en el que estaba vio cómo un joven azabache de piel pálida y ojos azul índigo, se llevaba consigo el alma de un enfermo. Ese ser al percibir la mirada de ella volteo y le intrigó que ella no se había inmutado al momento de cruzar miradas. Todo eso conllevó a que Levi comenzará a frecuentarla. En su momento el alma de Annie también era gris, pero era un gris oscuro. Levi no era tonto, y sabía que cumpliéndole algo simple, sumaría un alma más a su lista.

El resultado. Annie volvió a caminar, algo que todos llamaron "milagro", pero no era más que la obra del mismo rey de los infiernos. Ahora su alma estaba destinada a la oscuridad, pero aun así él le había advertido que en cualquier momento regresaría, por ello no había marcado su alma, sabía que en cualquier momento podría serle de ayuda. En varias ocasiones había vuelto a verla sólo para hablar con ella, así no tendría que soportar las charadas que Hanji decía cada que él tenía problemas con Eren.

Y ahora en ese momento ya sabía cómo cobrarle aquel "milagrito" a la rubia.

—Igual, las deudas aún no se terminan de pagar. Mi padre ya está grande, y no puede trabajar igual que hace unos años. —Su voz era cada vez más trémula. Amaba tanto a su padre que haría cualquier cosa por él—. Está enfermo, y ningún médico quiere atenderlo. No tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagar las cuentas que debe por mí, mucho menos para pagar un médico para él.

—Lo tendrás. Pero harás lo que yo diga. —La joven asintió lentamente mientras barajeaba todas sus posibilidades, sabía que no tenía otra salida ¿qué más daba? Su alma ya estaba condenada desde hace tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Mikasa no había vuelto a escuchar susurros al pasar frente a la puerta prohibida. Tampoco había vuelto a tener insomnio. Parecía que todo eso había quedado en el olvido.

Por su parte Eren se sentía aliviado al ver que Levi había desistido de tentar aquella pobre alma. Si Mikasa seguía obedientemente las palabras de sus padres en cuanto a religión su alma sería nuevamente blanca como la nieve. Así es como había entendido que su trabajo para con ella había llegado a su fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annie se encontraba de pie sobre un gran puente de piedra que atravesaba un gran río que abastecía de agua a varias aldeas. Jugaba con sus pies, meciendo su peso de atrás hacia adelante. Su semblante estoico, mirada perdida, ropas harapientas y un alma aparentemente destruida, fue lo que llamó la atención de Eren.

Se acercó a ella. Observó con detenimiento sus facciones. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba un semblante bastante duro, cada una de sus partes era hermoso. Ojos grandes azules, tez blanca y cremosa, pestañas largas y rizadas, labios delgados pero rosados. Todo convergía armoniosamente en ese pequeño rostro.

—¿Ya terminaste de examinarme? —Eren dio un pequeño salto al escuchar eso ¿Cómo era que ella lo había percibido?

—¿Puedes verme?

—Si te estoy hablando, eso significa que en efecto, te puedo ver ¿acaso eres estúpido? —soltó un bufido de fastidio, mientras volteaba a ver directamente a aquel ángel

—Ese vocabulario no es apto para una señori…

—¿Acaso eso importa? Puedes tener un léxico envidiable, pero puedes ser una basura de persona, seas hombre o mujer —enarcó una ceja al ver el rostro del ángel

—¿Cómo es que me puedes ver? —Eren trató de desviar ese cuestionamiento, no quería enfrentarse a una discusión sin fin que seguramente desencadenaría dudas en él.

—Un accidente. Morí unos instantes y regresé. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude ver a los tuyos. —Annie tenía claro por palabras de Levi que se tenía que limitar a "ellos" para que Eren no sospechara nada.

—¿Sólo puedes vernos a nosotros? —inquirió un tanto dudoso.

—Si ¿por? —Una mentira más en su repertorio no haría gran diferencia.

—Simple curiosidad —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Para ser un ángel, eres demasiado curioso, yo pensé que los ángeles lo veían todo.

—No podemos ver todo, no somos Dios.

—Como sea ¿qué es lo que te trajo aquí?

—Pensé que querías matarte.

—¿Por qué querría matarme?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—¿Acaso no puedo estar disfrutando de la vista del lugar?

—Yo nunca dije eso, es sólo que estabas y sigues estando demasiado cerca de la orilla del puente. —Annie miró hacia abajo, fijándose en aquel detalle. Con pasos decididos avanzó a una zona segura

Eren observó nuevamente a la joven, deleitándose con ello. Volvió a ver detenidamente el alma de ella, había algo atrayente en ella, y a pesar de que su color era gris, era un gris bastante bonito para él. Inspeccionó todo el perímetro alrededor de ellos, y se extrañó de no haber encontrado ningún demonio cerca «Tal vez el demonio que la atormenta no es tan poderoso»

El invierno había llegado, la aldea de Shiganshina se cubrió totalmente de blanco. Los altos pinos que la rodeaban se veían aún más espectaculares. Las tejas de las casas suavemente cubiertas de blanco, las chimeneas a su máxima capacidad para recibir con un calor acogedor a las personas que huían del frío. Todo conjugaba amenamente, que parecía aquella pequeña aldea parecía una hermosa postal.

Levi no podía estar más que contento, todo estaba saliendo muchísimo mejor de lo que él hubiese esperado. La muerte "natural" del vicario de la iglesia, había llevado a que el párroco de la misma solicitara un nuevo sacerdote que le ayudara con las grandes ocupaciones que siempre se presentaban en esa época del año. Pero un simple ser humano tan entregado como lo era el padre Nick nunca sospecharía que el mal se hospedaría en la casa de Dios.  
Sí. Levi se había llevado consigo dos almas de sacerdotes, para poder tomar el lugar de ellos como vicario. Un demonio como él, dueño de todos los infiernos, podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana, tenía el poder suficiente como para confundir a los más entregados a ese ser supremo. Una simple transformación que lo hiciera parecer un vil humano y un hábito religioso, era todo lo que necesitaba.

A mediados de otoño había vuelto a perseguir a Mikasa, pero ahora en sueños. Pequeños encuentros fortuitos en el bosque. Miradas a la distancia. Simples roces de manos cuando chocaban entre una marea de gente. Esos sueños se presentaban a diario, pero por cada día que pasaba los encuentros eran cada vez más largos. Ella al despertar siempre sentía una gran curiosidad por el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. Un hombre bastante guapo, que irradiaba virilidad por donde se le viera.

Llegó un punto donde ambos intercambiaban breves diálogos, y a la siguiente escena, su cuerpo yacía desnudo en una cama, aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre desconocido, mientras sus labios recorrían cada extensión de piel que le era revelado. En otros más, se veía a ella a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético mientras él entraba y salía de ella, llevándolos a un éxtasis descomunal.

Al despertar de aquellos sueños, Mikasa se encontraba sudorosa y con una necesidad de calmar las ansias que sentía se expandía desde su lugar más íntimo hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Era un deseo tan febril el que sentía por ese hombre de ojos índigo, que en diversas ocasiones terminó consolándose a sí misma mientras recreaba las imágenes de sus sueños. Empero, después de aquellas acciones, sentía una culpa tan inmensa que no sabía qué hacer, le daba pena decirle a su madre todo lo que ocurría en sus sueños, lo más seguro es que le terminaría recriminando el tener ese tipo de sueños y la llevaría a la iglesia hasta que considerase que ya había expiado aquel pecado insano de la cópula con un desconocido.

Estuvo días sopesando aquello, llegando a la conclusión de que debía ir a la iglesia por su propio pie, confesar al sacerdote ese pecado, y llevar al pie de la letra la penitencia que le fuera impuesta.  
Tomó su abrigo, vio a través de la ventana el paisaje del jardín trasero de su hogar, pudo deducir que pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, tendría que apresurarse para estar de vuelta antes de que oscureciera. Dejó una nota a sus padres y salió corriendo a la parroquia del lugar.

Al llegar no se sorprendió de que estuviera vacía, ese invierno era más frío de lo que todos los habitantes de Shiganshina estaban acostumbrados a soportar. Observó detalladamente cada rincón del recinto, las imágenes que en antaño le habían causado escalofríos parecían ahora aún más siniestras. La tenue luz de las velas no hacía más que crear un ambiente de misterio, que a ella le empezaba a incomodar.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las bancas centrales, se hincó y persignó, quedándose ensimismada mientras sus orbes de acero miraban con sumo interés el altar del lugar. Era un lugar hecho de mármol blanco y piedra de cantera negra. Colores opuestos, que de alguna manera convergían armoniosamente. Era como si el bien y el mal estuvieran en ese lugar, conviviendo en absurda  _paz._

—Hija, ¿deseas confesarte?— una voz ronca que provenía del confesionario que estaba a su costado izquierdo la sobresaltó, todo se veía tan solo que había pensado que en verdad no había nadie, ni siquiera el sacerdote en turno. Sabía por comentarios de su madre que había llegado un nuevo padre en el santuario, después de la muerte del padre Marlo, habían enviado desde el Vaticano un nuevo presbítero que apoyase al padre Nick. Ella en ningún momento lo había visto, pero por las pláticas de su madre con sus amigas, se había enterado que era un hombre joven de buen porte.

Se acercó cautelosa a aquel lugar, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Se arrodilló al estar dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un sonido breve dio pie a que fijara sus ojos en la tela traslúcida que la separaba de su interlocutor.

—Ave María purísima

—Sin pecado concebida

—Dime hija, ¿cuáles son tus pecados? —Mikasa se tensó al creer percibir cierta malicia en aquella frase, sentía una sensación de que el sacerdote sabía por qué se encontraba ahí. Sentía que su alma estaba expuesta a él. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Mikasa logró sacar aquellos pensamientos irracionales de su mente.

—Padre, me acuso de haber pecado n-no, no sé cómo explicarlo.—Un suspiro de exasperación salió de sus labios, en verdad no sabía cómo decirlo. En su mente lo había dicho sin ningún problema, pero ahora se sentía indefensa, ¿Qué pensaría el sacerdote de ella? « _Dirá que soy una depravada_ ».

—Dímelo como creas necesario, estoy aquí para escucharte. —Esas simples palabras lograron que Mikasa pudiera relajarse un poco.

—Desde hace unos meses he tenido sueños raros, sin embargo en las últimas semanas, estos sueños han sido demasiado… —Demasiado, ¿qué? ¿Fuertes? ¿Cómo lo diría? Moriría de vergüenza. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber ido a confesión.

—No te prives de decirlo, así tu alma descansará. —Levi estaba divertido con la actitud de la muchacha, sabía que tarde o temprano ella recurriría a las instancias de Dios para liberarse de todo lo que estaba viviendo en sus sueños. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de asaltarla oníricamente, la energía que ella desprendía era tan cálida y adictiva, que se había sorprendido haciéndolo más de lo que él había planeado. Cada noche regresaba a la alcoba de la joven para observarla dormir, y antes de entrar en sus sueños, se deleitaba tocando suavemente su cuello, sus labios, sus tersas y largas piernas. Era como un ritual para él. Todo eso lo único que lograba era atizar sus ganas por poseerla carnalmente lo más pronto posible, contaba los días y esperaba expectante que ella llegara al punto en el que ahora se encontraban.

—Han sido sueños de satisfacción carnal. —Su voz salió tan abruptamente a causa de la vergüenza que la embargaba—. En mis sueños aparece un hombre. Al inicio sólo se limitaba a verme desde lejos, pero conforme pasaban los días, él se fue acercando cada vez a mí. Padre…— su voz comenzó a temblar, saliendo casi como un chillido—; he soñado que hago cosas indebidas con él. Cosas que sé sólo pueden pasar entre un marido y su mujer ¡siento que me estoy volviéndome loca! —Un tenue sollozo salió de sus labios. Se sentía sucia y no por lo sueños que tenía, sino por el hecho de desear cada día que la noche llegara pronto para poder perderse en las mieles que ese ser onírico le brindaba—. Padre, he pecado de pensamiento y le imploro la absolución.

Y ahí estaba, lo que él había estado esperando.

—Hija. —Su voz ronca volvió a inundar el lugar—. Estas conductas sólo tienen una penitencia, ¿en verdad quieres que absuelva ese pecado?

Sin dudarlo deslizó la madera para cubrir la tela traslucida por donde conversaba con ella. Se levantó, salió de su lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces jaló la puerta y se adentró al pequeño espacio donde se encontraba Mikasa. Todo había pasado tan rápidamente, que a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando estaba a punto de articular palabra, fijó sus irises en el rostro del sacerdote, y el aire se quedó atascado en sus pulmones. Era él. El hombre que la torturaba con caricias indecorosas en sus sueños

— Ss-sí. —La respuesta llegó a oídos de Levi, quien al instante sonrió de manera perversa. Eso, lejos de intimidarla, enardeció el deseo que la consumía día con día.

La tomó de los hombros, con suma delicadeza, inspeccionando con detenimiento su rostro. Cuando al fin ella estuvo completamente erguida, la empujó bruscamente contra la pared del lugar. Los ojos de ambos se miraban con detenimiento. Gris contra índigo. Sin dudarlo, retiró una de sus manos del hombro de la joven y lo llevó a su nuca, para seguidamente estampar sus labios en los de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni ella lo sabía. Lo único cuerdo que podía decir era que, sus sueños se quedaban cortos a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo en carne propia. Se olvidó completamente del lugar en el que se encontraba, se olvidó de que ese hombre que tanto le fascinaba, era un  _simple_  presbítero de su comunidad. Los besos poco a poco fueron volviéndose más húmedos. Sus manos comenzaron a palpar sobre la ropa, el torso del contrario, deleitándose con la dureza de sus pectorales. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella, mientras él acariciaba seductoramente su cintura y caderas. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el hombre decidió separar sus labios de los de ella, marcando un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

Mikasa comenzó a jadear al sentir como aquella boca succionaba su cuello, provocando que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido fue cuando se percató que las manos masculinas habían subido hasta su cintura su falda, y se habían colado por entre sus piernas, rozando con suaves toquecitos su zona más sensible. Siendo incapaz de alejar esas manos, se restregó sobre ellas sin pudor. Una deliciosa fricción que le sacó aún más gemidos.

Por su parte, Levi no podía más, quería enterrarse en su tibia carne. Quería poseerla por completo. Marcarla como tanto había fantaseado. Porque sí, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba de una reina, y ella era perfecta para ese puesto. Quería poder satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos con ella por la eternidad. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, tomó por los costados la prenda íntima que cubría su entrepierna, rasgándola. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, al sentir tan expuesto su sexo, pero los gráciles dedos de Levi le hicieron olvidarse de ello al introducirse en su cavidad. El suave vaivén que llevaba aquella mano comenzó a hacer estragos en ella. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más ruidosos. LevI no dudó en acallarlos con apasionados besos, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la joven, recorriendo y saboreando cada rincón que le era expuesto. Ya no soportaba más, de manera rápida, con la mano que tenía libre se desbrochó lo necesario del hábito y de sus pantaloncillos, dejando expuesta su virilidad. Sin dudarlo, tomó una de las manos de la chica, y la dirigió a esa extensión de carne.

La tibieza de su mano era exquisita. Mikasa con lentos pero firmes movimientos comenzó a subir y bajar su mano. Estaba ansiosa, sus sueños habían sido suficientemente explícitos, y sabía lo que vendría a continuación. De un movimiento rápido, la tomó por la cintura levantándola lo suficiente para que ella enroscara sus largas piernas en su cadera. La apretó más contra la pared mientras se deleitaba acariciando las cremosas piernas de Mikasa. Alineó su pene a la entrada de ella, la vio directamente a los ojos, mientras ella jugueteaba con su nuca, incitándolo a que la besara, pero resistió ante esa  _tentación,_ invadiéndola con una ruda estocada. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron aún más de placer al recibirlo. Sentirlo completamente dentro suyo, más los leves jadeos varoniles que salían de sus labios, y sus ojos quemándola con esa mirada era el mejor de los afrodisiacos. No resistió más, y pese a sentir cierta incomodidad al ser su primera experiencia, comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas, obteniendo como premio unos roncos suspiros por parte de él. Aquellas acciones lo incitaron a iniciar un vaivén que los llevaría a la  _perdición_.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar el recinto. Tomó una de las manos de ella entre la suya, y la dirigió a aquel lugar donde se volvían uno. La colocó sobre su núcleo de placer. Ambas manos comenzaron un agradable masaje sobre esa zona, mientras ambos se encargaban de succionar el cuello y labios del otro. Llegó un momento en que Mikasa sintió como un agradable e intenso calor se iba acumulando en donde se hacía uno con él. No resistió más aquella sensación, y la dejó explotar. Sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, aprisionando el pene de Levi, llevándolo al más puro éxtasis. Unas penetraciones más y se dejó ir dentro de ella. Unos minutos de silencio los inundó mientras trataban de regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

Mikasa guió su mirada al rostro masculino, y no pudo resistir perderse en los orbes azules que la miraban con picardía. Poco a poco y sin perder contacto visual, se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, fundiendo sus labios con los de él. Esta acción tomó desprevenido a Levi, quien tardó unos segundos en corresponder el beso. Beso que fue volviéndose cada vez más demandante. Las manos de Levi recorrieron delicadamente el rostro de la mujer, delineando cada facción, fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta toparse con el inicio del abrigo que ella portaba. Un gruñido de frustración fue acallado por los labios de ella. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios femeninos, mientras con parsimonia desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo. Debajo de esa prenda llevaba un bonito y sencillo vestido largo color guinda de mangas largas con corte en diagonal al final, tenía un bonito escote que dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus turgentes senos, que además se veían un tanto apretados por las cintas frontales que tenía el vestido para que se ciñera a su esbelta y curvilínea figura. El color contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanquecina.

El hombre tragó duro ante aquella tentadora visión. Con sumo cuidado impropio de él, comenzó a desatar los lazos dorados de raso del vestido. Al terminar de hacerlo se llevó la espectacular sorpresa de que Mikasa llevaba un ligero camisón blanco, tan ligero que se podían ver las aureolas rosadas de sus senos. Sin ningún preámbulo rasgo esa tela que lo separaba de aquellos montes, provocando que saltaran ligeramente con ese tirón. Se quedó embelesado al verlos sin restricción. No resistió más y dirigió ambas manos a ellos, tomándolos firmemente, amasándolos, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella. Después dirigió su boca a la tibia y suave piel de sus senos, mordisqueando, chupando, dejando un camino de saliva sobre ellos. Apresando un pezón entre sus dientes, jalándolo con cierta rudeza, mientras al otro lo atendía con su mano.

En ningún momento se habían separado. Sintió como empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, hecho que la excitó sobremanera. Lo atrajo a ella con sus piernas y empezó a refregarse contra él, incitándolo a tomarla de nuevo. Levi no vaciló en su siguiente acción. La tomó firmemente de las nalgas, sin separarla de él, mientras lamía cada uno de sus senos, pateó la puerta del confesionario, caminó hasta llegar al altar, la colocó sobre la mesa de mármol negro, y se dedicó a subir completamente la falda de ella hasta su cintura para poder tener un gran panorama. Afortunadamente la mesa del altar tenía la altura perfecta, tanto que el sexo de ambos quedaban perfectamente alineados. Mikasa estaba tan perdida en el placer indescriptible que la consumía, que por instinto, y necesidad de sentirlo más dentro de ella, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, posicionando sus talones en cada esquina de la mesa, logrando que Levi tuviera un mejor ángulo para deslizarse en ella.

El choque de sus sexos, los gemidos de ella, el adictivo sabor de sus besos, de su piel, el estar mamando de sus senos, lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura, no se comparaba con ninguna de las mujeres que anteriormente había asaltado y llevado a la muerte al robarles su energía. Definitivamente había hecho una excelente elección. Ella era la elegida para el gran puesto que ahora le esperaba. Siguió embistiendo tan dentro de ella como le era posible, su estrechez le arrancaba fuertes gruñidos que eran acallados por la tierna piel de sus senos. No dejaba de lamerlos, de hacer infinitos caminillos de saliva que iban de los labios carnosos, seguían por la barbilla y descendían por su suave cuello hasta llegar nuevamente al nacimiento de los montes femeninos, donde se dedicaba a succionar dejando rojos cardenales.

Un estremecimiento desde su médula fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta conglomerarse en sexo, signo inconfundible de un orgasmo potente. Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, separándose del cuerpo femenino para poder llevar un ritmo más rápido mientras se deleitaba con el sugerente movimiento de los senos de Mikasa, que con cada estocada rebotaban sin pudor frente a él. Las manos de la fémina se posaron sobre su propio pecho, tomando cada pezón entre los dedos de sus manos para poder masajearlos y estirarlos. En nada se comparaba su tacto con las manos ásperas de él, pero ver la mirada oscurecida de placer que él le brindo al percatarse de sus acciones, la llevaron a seguir deleitándolo. Una corriente eléctrica los abrumó a ambos llevándolos al orgasmo.

Sus paredes se contraían, mientras la semilla era derramada en su interior. No había nada mejor en ese momento que esa sensación de ser poseída de esa manera por un hombre como él.

Sin embargo, la realidad cayó sobre ella como balde de agua fría. Él era un sacerdote. Ella no joven dama de alta alcurnia en esa aldea ¿Por qué había caído? Ella debía permanecer casta hasta el matrimonio, sino sería su perdición. Mil pensamientos más revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero una mano acarició su fino rostro, distrayéndola de todo ese embrollo.

—Sí, soy yo el de los sueños, por si te lo preguntabas.

—Pp-pero ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—Es algo sabrás en su momento

—Esto está mal ¡no debió pasar! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Eres un sacerdote!— soltando una risa sardónica, Levi tomó el rostro de la joven

—Eso no es impedimento, ¿acaso eso te importó cuando te tome dentro del confesionario? —Palabras rotundas, que ella sabía habían dado en el blanco. No, en ningún momento le importó toda esa locura por el simple hecho de que era él por el que ansiaba que la oscuridad llegara.

Salió suavemente de ella, acomodó sus ropas, y esperó a que ella arreglara sus prendas. Muy dentro de él se estaba regordeando por al fin haber cumplido su meta. La había marcado. Y no, no la había marcado como a cualquier alma. La había marcado como completamente suya en todos los aspectos. Cuando Eren regresara se llevaría la sorpresa de su eterna vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los meses subsecuentes habían traído consigo encuentros candentes entre ellos. No dudaban en entregarse al placer carnal en los lugares más recónditos de ese  _recinto santo._ Tampoco dudaban al hacerlo a mitad del bosque. Habían llegado a un tácito acuerdo de distancia e indiferencia frente a toda la comunidad, pero las noches eran absolutamente de ellos.

Eren por su parte había prestado demasiada atención a aquella rubia, de la cual le estaba siendo imposible despegarse. Había seguido con su trabajo sí, pero siempre supervisaba a las almas cercanas a los lugares donde ella vivía. Muy dentro de él tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Un día cualquiera, decidió despedirse de Annie, prometiéndole que regresaría en unos días a ver cómo seguía.

Emprendió camino hacia la aldea de Mikasa, rogaba a  _Dios_  que ella estuviera bien. Pero ninguna de sus plegarias había sido escuchada. Al llegar al pueblo a mitad de la noche, se dirigió al hogar de la muchacha, pero no la halló. La buscó por los alrededores, encontrándola en un claro a mitad del bosque. No estaba sola. Era Levi con quien estaba. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Una joven mujer siendo embestida por un demonio, mientras ambos se profesaban palabras de amor eterno ¿Qué mierda había hecho Levi? ¿Qué artimañas usó para hacerla caer?

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Aquella alma ya estaba mancillada. Mancillada de la peor manera, que un ser de luz no podría por más que quisiera, revertir ese hecho.

Él estaba seguro de que Levi había perdido cualquier tipo de interés en ella después de que había interferido en cada una de sus jugarretas para marcar su alma. No supo qué más hacer, y se retiró del lugar.

Al día siguiente no dudó en buscarlo por todo el lugar, llevándose una segunda sorpresa al encontrarlo oficiando una misa en  _el templo de Dios_. Esperó a que todo el oficio terminara. Levi lo había visto cuando entró a la iglesia y sabía lo que vendría después. Por eso al terminar sus labores eclesiásticas no dudó en tomar camino hacia el espeso bosque.

—¡Vaya! Hasta qué haces acto de presencia —dijo con socarronería—. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de este lugar.

—No te hagas el gracioso Levi ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada! —gritó exasperado— ¡Te vi!... ¡Los vi a ambos en el bosque! Y hoy te encuentro en forma humana, vestido de sacerdote oficiando una misa

Levi no pudo contener su risa y la dejó salir despotamente frente a Eren, no es como si él se fuera a reprimir frente a un insignificante ángel, cuando él era el rey.

—Bueno, al parecer tu estadía con la señorita Leonhart te tuvo bastante ocupado como para recordar a Mi-ka-sa —dijo divertido

—¿Annie? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Al parecer hizo bastante bien su trabajo. —Eren comenzó a rememorar lo que había vivido con la rubia en los últimos ocho meses. Si analizaba detenidamente, había dejado en segundo plano su labor para con las almas que le habían sido asignadas, todo por estar al pendiente de Annie y de su padre.

Con el pasar de las semanas, se había encontrado extrañándola cuando tenía que irse a salvar algún alma. Hacía sus deberes lo más rápido que podía y regresaba a ella. Asimismo la actitud que ella tomó las veces que había mencionado el regresar a Shiganshina comenzó a tomar forma. Ella siempre se comportaba de manera cortante e incluso se atrevería a decir que se ponía triste cuando mencionaba que quería ir a visitar a Mikasa. La rubia alegaba que la dejaría sola por mucho tiempo, y que si Eren había hecho bien su trabajo con esa joven, no tenía de qué preocuparse, que confiara en que todo estaba tomando el camino debido.

Nunca se imaginó que ella fuera un simple peón en el tablero de Levi, y que él ingenuamente había caído en su trampa.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se terminó enamorando de una humana. —Una sonrisa cínica adornó los labios delgados del demonio.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto?

—Simple, ya estaba fastidiado de que arruinaras mis planes hacia Mikasa, sólo tuve que ir a visitar a una vieja amiga y ponerla justo en el momento correcto en tu camino.

—¿Vieja amiga?

—Supongo que te contó que hace unos años tuvo un accidente del que volvió a la vida —¿cómo era que Levi sabía eso?—. Pues verás —dijo divertido al ver la incertidumbre del muchacho—. Un día en que estaba haciendo mi trabajo me encontré con ella. Vio como me llevaba un alma. Me dio curiosidad al darme cuenta que ella me podía ver, me contó todo lo que le había ocurrido, yo sólo le ofrecí mi ayuda  _sin nada a cambio_ , pero vaya ella sabía que a final de cuentas su alma ya la tenía empeñada conmigo.—Todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, todo lo que le había dicho Annie acerca de su accidente era cierto, sin embargo había omitido cierta información bastante relevante—. Así es mi querido Eren, yo fui el causante de que  _milagrosamente_  ella volviera a caminar. La verdad es que su personalidad taciturna me ha servido para desahogar mi estrés, siempre tiene las palabras exactas para decirme cómo llevar a cabo mi siguiente jugada de manera más  _limpia_ , y he aquí el resultado.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía. Annie lo había engañado. Su alma ya pertenecía a Levi.

—¿Pero cómo es…—Una risa volvió a salir de los labios de Levi.

—¿Qué cómo es que su alma no está marcada? Sí, sí, sí. No la he marcado aún, sabía que en algún momento me serviría no hacerlo, pero después de esto y de lo que le he dado, ella sabe que será marcada dentro de poco.

—¿Qué es lo que le has ofrecido?

—Yo no le ofrecí nada, ella fue la que me lo pidió.

—¿Y qué es eso que te pidió?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Simplemente ve la situación en la que se encuentran ella y su padre. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un bufido ¿es que acaso Eren era demasiado estúpido para deducir la petición de Leonhart?—. Dinero. El suficiente para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida, y la salud de su padre. En estos momentos ya ha de haber descubierto el dinero que pidió, y su padre se ha de estar sintiendo de maravilla.

Eren estaba deshecho, había perdido dos almas que tenían potencial para ser como él, ¿cómo era que había sido tan idiota? No podía creer que se había dejado llevar por esos resquicios humanos a los cuales llamaban sentimientos. No podía creer que lo que él creyó correspondido, era una vil fachada.

—¿Acaso no te percataste del color de su alma?

—Era gris.

—En verdad eres estúpido. Sí, sí era gris, pero no cualquier gris. Es gris oscuro. Lo único que le falta es ser marcada para que su alma sea completamente negra.

—Es tu culpa, ¡Por ti es que ellas están ahora condenadas!

—No me des a mi todo el mérito o ¿es que acaso has olvidado que tu Dios les dio el libre albedrío? Ellas decidieron esto, yo nunca las obligue.

—Pero... ¡te aprovechaste de sus dudas!

—Así como tú lo haces para llevarlos al lado de la luz. —Eren se había quedado sin palabra. Era cierto, él… ellos, los suyos también se aprovechaban de las dudas de las personas para poder llevarlas al camino de la luz. En verdad estaba decepcionado de todo lo que ambas mujeres habían hecho. Tenía una firme fe en ellas, y lo que había obtenido era una puñalada por la espalda. Tibias lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Estaba deshecho.

—Ya, ya, deja de llorar maldito mocoso. Parece que es lo único que sabes hacer cuando logro ganarte.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

—Soy el rey de los infiernos ¿acaso esperabas algo bueno de mí?

—¿No pudiste simplemente dejar en paz a Mikasa? Puedo llegar a entender lo de Annie, ¿Pero ella? ¿Porque aferrarte?

—Todo rey necesita una reina, ¿cierto? —Los ojos penetrantes de Levi taladradron la figura de Eren—. Una reina digna de mí. Ella es hermosa, fuerte, pasional. Tiene todo lo que necesito y deseo en una mujer.

—¡Infeliz!

—Sígueme insultando todo lo que quieras, eso no va a solucionar nada. —Los sollozos de Eren comenzaron a hacerse escuchar. Su luz siempre tan radiante comenzó a hacerse tenue. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

—Mejor deja de llorar, tengo una propuesta para ti. —Con un movimiento de manos, unas alas bellamente negras aparecieron frente a los ojos de Eren—. Si tanto amas a Annie, puedes tomarlas. —Vio incrédulo ese par de alas ¿Amaba a Annie? Sí. La amaba infinitamente, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que él era por ella?

Definitivamente no. Él era un ángel. Un ser puro que tenía que rescatar a las almas de las más infames torturas que su contraparte les provocaba. Él había sido escogido por el mismísimo  _Dios_  ¿Cómo podría darle la espalda a ese ser superior que le había dado todo?

—Vaya que eres indeciso— No. Él no era indeciso, simplemente no tenía ya la fuerza para darle una respuesta. Amaba a Annie, pero no podría soportar ser repudiado por los suyos. Los humanos podían tener errores y enmendarlos, en el mejor de los casos, pero él, un ángel no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Simplemente sería escoria frente a Dios y sus hermanos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en esos pensamientos, que no se percató de que el demonio se había acercado demasiado a él. No lo advirtió hasta que sintió un inmenso dolor donde sus alas se unían a su cuerpo.

Su indecisión y falta de coraje por hacerle frente a Levi, lo llevó a perder lo más preciado que le quedaba. Sus blancas y puras alas. Un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora estaba condenado a vagar en la tierra de los vivos por la eternidad.

—Eres demasiado lento, y yo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer —escupió mientras hacía pedazos las alas de aquel ángel.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, y ver que ese ser sólo se limitaba a llorar mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, se retiró del lugar. Dejándolo sumido en su dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El verano había llegado a su punto culmen. Los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de naranja nuevamente, y el  _presbítero_  debía retirarse a una nueva iglesia.

Eren se limitaba a ver como todo el teatro orquestado por Levi estaba llegando a su fin en esa comunidad. No pudo evitar dirigir sus pasos a la mansión Ackerman, y observar a la distancia a Mikasa. Quien la viera diría que era un joven normal, sumamente bella. Pero él, un ángel caído. Un ángel privado de sus alas, podía ver el color de su alma. Ya no era gris, como la había conocido hacía más de un año. Ahora era negra. Pero no era cualquier negro. Era un negro brillante, que a su manera cegaba con su  _luz_. Levi tenía razón, y odiaba admitirlo. Era una digna reina de los infiernos.

Deambuló por la plaza principal, y se percató que a mitad de ella, una joven rubia de baja estatura y bien vestida, lo miraba con sumo desinterés, mientras iba tomada de la mano de un joven alto de cabellos negros. Sintió una punzada al ver aquello, pero lo que sin duda fue aún más doloroso, fue ver el negro opaco de su alma.

Ya había sido marcada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa no podía negar los síntomas. La inminente verdad le había dado una bofetada, no tenía otra opción más que huir en cuanto Levi desapareciera de esa aldea.

Ya tenían un plan para ello. Y esperaba llevarlo a cabo en pocos días. El amor que le profesaba a él, era inmenso. Tan grande que no le importaba dejar todo. Tan grande que no le importaba en absoluto  _todos los pecados cometidos_ , porque el amor era el mandamiento por excelencia ¿no? Qué más daba si ella era una simple joven enamorada de un  _simple sacerdote_. El amor no conocía barreras, según ella.

De la misma forma en que las estaciones están en constante cambio, ella dejó de ser la misma, sin saber que estaba marcada como la nueva reina, aquella que cargaba en su seno al heredero de las tinieblas.

Sintió una calidez embargarla. Sabía que él se encontraba cerca y lo confirmó cuando su mano presionó la suya. Al final, aún la intención más pura podía llegar a ser corrompida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me aventarán muchos tomatazos jajajaja Probablemente muchos se pregunten que paso con lo del dichoso libro encerrado en la biblioteca de los Ackerman, pues la idea principal se centraba en ese libro, pero conforme iba escribiendo y las recomendaciones de mi beta, ese libro quedó olvidado :v
> 
> El libro que quería meter en ese lugar era el Codez Gigas, busquen en internet la historia, y verán que es un libro "maldito". Bueno pero a pesar de haber dejado en el olvido ese libro, yo quede satisfecha con lo que escribí ¿apoco no me quedó chido*? XD
> 
> *Chido= lindo, bonito, perfecto, etc.
> 
> Bueno, pues espero sus reviews, que ya saben que todo escritor ama que le digan su opinión acerca de su trabajo. No leemos en el siguiente y último aporte :v
> 
> ~Judith

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Lo más seguro es que se hayan encontrado con un montón de errores, y por eso me disculpó, hice más del 80% del fic desde el celular cuando iba en el transporte público, sólo la parte final la hice desde la computadora, y la verdad es que este fic me ha desgastado mucho :'v. En fin, díganme que les pareció, en qué puedo mejorar, cualquier duda que tengan, incluso mandenme tomatazos si lo creen necesario :v
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente aporte :)
> 
> ~Judith~


End file.
